Promises
by an-angel-in-hell
Summary: At Will and Elizabeth's wedding, Jack and Norrington reach an accord. Post CotBP, AU for DMC. JackWill preslash. Very angsty.


Promises

Summary: At Will and Elizabeth's wedding, Jack and Norrington reach an accord. Post CotBP, AU for DMC. J/W sort of. Very angsty.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Merely commandeering characters for my own use, with every intention of giving them back.

Author's note: I've had this story in my head since before DMC came out, so we'll just pretend, for the sake of this fic, that that movie never happened, savvy?

x x x

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony…"

Jack sighed, wondering yet again why he'd bothered showing up for the ceremony. But Will had asked, and so he'd had to. That was really all there was to it, although he'd never let the boy know it.

Jack was sitting at the very back of the church, wearing a large cloak with the hood pulled over his head. He'd hoped that this would minimize his chances of being recognized, but he saw that his luck had not held out.

Because the man who had just sat next to him was none other than Commodore James Norrington.

Norrington didn't look at him when he said, softly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now, Sparrow."

"Because you don't wanna ruin Elizabeth's wedding?" he ventured, also keeping his gaze on the couple at the end of the aisle.

"Then I shall simply arrest you after the ceremony." Norrington's voice was crisp and derisive, but lacked conviction. He almost sounded… weary. Was he looking for an excuse to let Jack go? Or was he simply heartsick from watching Elizabeth wed another?

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said, deciding to push his luck a little.

"Oh? And why not?"

He had asked; that was good. Perhaps he _was_ looking for an excuse not to make this arrest. "Because… ah…" Jack cast around in his head for another reason. Usually he could talk his way out of anything, but this damn wedding was more distracting than it should be.

In the silence that had fallen, the two men could clearly hear the priest's recital of the ceremony. "If there be any here who know a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

An idea formed in Jack's head, and he quickly spoke before he could think about it too much. "Because you aren't the only one watchin' someone you love marry another today."

For the first time during their conversation, Norrington turned to look at Jack. "What? But I thought-" he broke off, confusion evident in his features.

Jack merely stared back at him solemnly.

"You're not talking about Elizabeth." It wasn't a question. "Turner, then?"

"Is that revulsion I hear in your voice, Commodore?" Jack asked, smiling bitterly. "Surely you're used to that sort o' thing, what with bein' in the Navy and all-"

"In the Navy, sodomy is punishable by death." Norrington replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, just as well I'm not in the Navy then, isn' it?"

"Why would your… _feelings…_ for Turner stop me from arresting you?"

"Because I think I can persuade Will that the life of a rich woman's husband isn't one he wants to lead. And, if I were to persuade him to go away with me, that would leave Elizabeth free to marry a man who was much more _suitable_… savvy?"

Norrington regarded Jack silently. Jack held his breath. He'd stated his piece, now Norrington would either let him go, or Jack would be arrested, and hung with sodomy among his numerous crimes.

The silence lengthened.

"William Turner, do you before God take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in riches and in poverty, to have and hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Alright, Sparrow." Norrington said heavily. "Do what you must."

Jack grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You won't regret this, mate."

"You had best see to it that I don't."

They didn't speak any more, because everyone stood as the bride and groom passed. Then Norrington left the church, presumably for his carriage to take him to the reception at the Governor's mansion.

Jack didn't want to go to the reception, didn't want to see the boy- nay, man- he had come to love with his eyes full of a happiness that _she_ had given him, and that he, Jack, could only dream of.

He knew that he should leave the church, but he did not. The priest had gone away, where, he didn't know.

Jack let his eyes fall on the crucifix on the front wall, and sent up a silent prayer to the God he had never allowed himself to believe in.

x x x

Finis


End file.
